


The 2 Coreys

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Essays, Gen, Good Writing, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Photography, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little essay oneshot about Corey Feldman and Corey Haim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 2 Coreys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here’s a new essay oneshot I cooked up one day. It’s about Corey Feldman and Corey Haim. I got so inspired after watching a few parts of their movies on my laptop, as well as looking up things about them online, that I just sat down and wrote this.
> 
> Hope you like it!

The 2 Coreys

We all have our teen idol fantasies. For me, there are two teen idols of the 80s – Corey Scott Feldman and Corey Ian Haim. Corey Feldman is so cool with his charisma. Corey Haim has green eyes that are so intense, as well as an aura that makes him so irresistible to girls and women as well.

Together, the Coreys are an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. And they’re brilliant actors as well.

An example of Corey Feldman’s brilliancy is the 1986 movie “Stand By Me”, where he played the character of Teddy Duchamp.

In the movie, Gordie Lachance (who’s a writer at the beginning of the film) says about Teddy, “Teddy Duchamp was the craziest guy we’d hung around with. He didn’t have much of a chance in life. His dad was given to fits of rage. One time he held Teddy’s ear to a stove and almost burned it off.”

And one of Teddy’s “words of wisdom” is: “I’m in the prime of my youth and I’ll only be young once.”

Then on the set of the film The Lost Boys in 1987, he met another actor/teen idol who shared his first name – Corey Haim. They became friends instantly, and thereafter became known as “the two Coreys”.

Of course, people were like “Which one’s which?” when it came to telling them apart. Then it turned out that Corey Feldman was the one with the black sunglasses, and Corey Haim was the one with the cute smile.

Corey Haim appeared to be the kinder and gentler of the two Coreys; he was the good guy whereas Corey Feldman was the rebel, as well as supposedly having a “bad boy” image.

To ease the fans’ confusion between the two of them, both Coreys thought up nicknames for the both of them. Corey Haim was the Haimster. Corey Feldman was the Felddog.

Now it was easy for their fans to tell them apart. Their fans were often teenage girls.

“Corey! Corey!”

One time when they were filming “License to Drive”, something really crazy happened.

According to Corey Feldman,  
“We were stuck in this trailer. And the fans were rocking it back and forth. They were holding up pictures and trying to get a piece of us.”

He compared it to the parting of the Red Sea.

The Coreys later reunited for “Blown Away,” “National Lampoon’s Last Resort”, “Dream a Little Dream 2”, and the Felddog's directorial debut, “Busted”.

Of course, no amount of criticism could break the 2 Coreys' friendship apart. Even when the Felddog escorted Drew Barrymore (who was fourteen at the time, and who he would later become an item with) to the Oscars in 1989 when he was seventeen, their friendship was still strong.

But can a friendship stand the test of time between two boys named Corey when a girl is involved?

To me, yes.

Both Coreys are Jewish and were born in the same year.

In two episodes of the TV show Big Wolf on Campus, both Coreys appear as themselves. However, they do not appear in the same episode, although their appearances are connected. Haim appears first, and then Feldman appears in the final season, looking for Haim. The story was that during the making of The Lost Boys, they were actually turned into vampires. Haim is “killed” by the end of the Season 2 episode “Blame It On the Haim”. Feldman reveals that he is a vampire hunter looking for Haim, but turns out to be a vampire as well in the Season 3 episode “What’s the Story, Mourning Corey”.

_You live with a halo round your head_  
_This time you’re leaving_  
_This place where the walls are painted red_  
_Freedom is what you need_

_But if the world should ever fall apart around you,_  
_And if you’re lost and barely breathing,_  
_I will find you_  
_and carry you back home_  
_I won’t forsake the only love I ever known_  
_When you’re out there on your own_

_Dark clouds, they surround you in the sky_  
_Rain falls when you’re sleeping_  
_When you’re past the point of no return_  
_I will take away the hurt_

_And if the world should ever fall apart around you_  
_And if you’re lost and barely breathing_  
_I will find you_  
_And carry you back home_  
_I won’t forsake the only love I ever known_  
_When you’re out there_

_And I will wait_  
_However long it takes_  
_‛Til you realize what you have been searching for_  
_Was right here all along_  
_Eh… yea_

_When you lost the only light you had to guide you_  
_And you’re cold and barely breathing_  
_I will find you_  
_And carry you back home_  
_I won’t forsake the only love I ever known_  
_When you’re out there on your own_

_And if the world should ever fall apart around you_  
_And if you’re lost and barely breathing_  
_I will find you_  
_And carry you back home_  
_I won’t forsake the only love I ever known_  
_When you’re out there on your…_

_When you’re out there on your own_  
~Nick Lachey, **On Your Own**

It is my opinion that the Coreys will live on in teen idol dreams, and that they will always be friends forever, too.

Corey Feldman and Corey Haim – Friends 4ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
